Expectations
by itsallwhiteandgold
Summary: A lot of people expected things for Piper and Leo. But they were glad they never quite met those expectations, because they got something better-love. Leo/Piper


"EXPECTATIONS"

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Heroes of Olympus_ series whatsoever. Please enjoy anyway. This is my first one-shot, so I wanted to experiment with the pairing. Well, please review and tell me what you think to further improve my writing skills.

[Leo/Piper]

**XXX**

People always expected Piper to end up with Jason. They always thought that the dashing, brave son of Zeus would get the beautiful and charming daughter of Aphrodite in the end, like any other story. And it was quite clear from the beginning that Piper liked Jason, and vice versa.

They always expected Leo to get no one in the end, and just stay as a third-wheel in the group-ignored and unimportant. To many, Leo was just this son of Hephaestus who could control fire, blah, blah, blah. He never stood out against Jason, who was the son of the almighty Zeus. Why bother with a son of Hephaestus when there was a son of _Zeus_?

There were a lot of expectations from people, but that was what all they were-_expectations_.

Piper didn't end up with Jason. Leo wasn't ignored. Quite the opposite had happened.

Piper fell in love with Leo in the end, after nearly dying together at various times. She struggled with her feelings for Jason and Leo, but after much contemplation, and a lot of heart-listening, she knew who she loved more, or maybe who she loved all along-Leo.

But Leo thought it was too late for him and Piper. She was with Jason when he realized how much he loved her and her with him. Leo valued his friendship with Jason very much, even if he usually got shunned when he was with Jason or when they didn't exactly get along very well. Jason was his best friend, and he couldn't bear to do anything horrible to Jason. But Piper just made everything so difficult…

Then finally, Piper made up her mind. She loved Leo, and nothing was going to change that-not even her relationship with Jason. And she knew what to do-break up with Jason. He would surely be hurt, and maybe even angry, but Jason deserved better. He deserved a girl who would love him unconditionally, like Piper, but would love him and him alone. So when she was ready, she told him how she felt and broke up with him. With a kiss on the cheek and a "Sorry", she walked away, leaving a heart-broken Jason standing silently.

People always expected too much for Piper and Leo, but they never quite met those expectations. And more than ever, they were glad they didn't. They got something better-love and each other.

And now, as they sat together, side-by-side, watching the sunset, Piper slipped her hand into Leo's. He squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back. They'd been dating for over a month now, and Jason had gotten over Piper, and only had the best wishes for the couple.

"I'm glad we proved those people wrong," Leo abruptly says. He was staring at the horizon blankly as he said it. "If we'd stuck to what they thought, we wouldn't be where we are now."

Piper rested her head on his broad shoulder. "And where are we now exactly?"

"Venus…" Leo replied with a smile. "Planet of love*."

Piper let out a hearty laugh. Leo laughed along with her. He hadn't really meant it as a pun-Venus, goddess of love, Piper's mom; _planet_ _of love_-or anything, but hearing Piper laugh was enough for him. The mere sound of her laughter was enough to cheer him up even on his saddest days.

Piper brought her lips up to his in a quick but romantic kiss. She couldn't have wished for a better boyfriend. Then she whispered, "This could be the start of something…permanent."

"Permanent?" Leo asked, totally confused. But before he could ask any more questions, Piper kissed him again, this time a long and lingering kiss. And as he was lost in the brain-melting kiss, he somehow got an idea of what she meant. He saw his whole future flash before him-him and Piper, getting married. Then there they were with children of their own. He had to smile at the thought (even though doing that while kissing someone was kind of hard).

Yes, this really could be the start of something permanent.

**XXX**

Please state your thoughts. The more, the better! And more improvement, too.

_***I got this line from Glee!**_


End file.
